FNAF New Tech
by ultranerd257
Summary: There is a new bot at Freddy Fazbear's. Note: I am writing this assuming that The Game Theorist's FNAF6 and UCN theories are true.
1. It begins

With so many guards going missing within the walls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, Henry decided to give the guards a guard. He made a new robot, humanoid, with the strength of three rhinos, impenetrable skin, power dampeners in his hands, and direct access to the surveillance system. He was stationed between the halls that led to the guard's office.

Every morning, the guards would find the new bot, who they called "Daemon," in his spot, but one or more of the other animatronics would be on the the ground, powerless. This led to suspicion as to what was causing the disappearances, but Daemon was doing a good job at his job, so they didn't do anything about it.


	2. The first night

11:59:57 PM

11:59:58 PM

11:59:59 PM

12:00:00 AM

_Its time._

Daemon rose from his seat, ready for his duties.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he said, as he said every night.

"Daemon," I said from my office.

"Ramond," he responded.

"You ready?"

"Always."

I opened the camera to Pirate's Cove

The curtain of opened.

"Foxy, Foxy, Foxy!" Daemon exclaimed.

The fox stuck his head out into the room and glared pointedly at Daemon.

"Avast ye, m-m-matey." He said, bugging out. "G-get ready to w-w-walk the plank."

He ran at Daemon, who stood calmly.

I snickered. "When will you learn?" I said.

Daemon calmly sidestepped at the last second, sending Foxy crashing into the wall.

Daemon put his hand on Foxy's neck. "Night night," he said.

"He co-o-omes," Foxy managed to croak out before he had his power drained.

"Sleep tight," Daemon laughed.

"Who's next?" I asked.

No one apparently. After Foxy went down, the other animatronics stayed on stage.

"Strange," I said, checking the clock. 5:32. "They are usually really active at this point."

"Who wants to play?" asked Daemon.

I saw something moving near the restrooms.

"Daemon?"

"Yes, Ramond?"

"I think you just got your answer."

Something large and yellow launched itself at Daemon, who barely dodged in time. The figure stopped, turned, and stood there in the shadows, looking at him.

Well, I say stood. It was hovering above the ground.

"Entity not recognized. Species: Unknown. State your business," Daemon told it.

The figure laughed a girlish laugh and floated into the light. I caught my breath.

"We're fucked," I muttered. "Daemon, you need to get out of there! Get out of there, know!"

"State your business," he repeated, ignoring me.

"Revenge." It said, its voice a mix of the deep, robotic voice of Freddy and the soft gentle voice of a young girl.

"Dammit Daemon, get out of there!"

"This is a Pizzeria. Activities include, during the day, eating, playing at the arcade, and watching the animatronics preform. During the night, watching the animatronics, stopping theft, and surviving. You are in the wrong place for 'Revenge.' Now leave, or face me."

"No! Don't do it, dammit."

"I must. I must do anything I can to protect you."

"You don't understand!" I cried. "That is Golden Freddy. He will tear you apart."

"Then I will go out knowing I fulfilled my duties," he said as he lunged at Golden Freddy.

I couldn't watch. When I looked up again, Daemon was on the ground, Golden Freddy was gone, and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were sprinting towards my office.

"Aw shit, aw shit, aw FUCK!"

I ran to the doors and slammed my fists into the buttons.

The doors closed just in time. No sooner had I heard the **Bang** of the door hitting the ground, I heard the **Bang** of the robots hitting the door. The clock read 5:53. I hunkered down under the desk, prepared for the worst.


	3. 6 AM

Eventually, the banging slowed. I peered out from under the desk, then the banging started again.

"Go to sleep already!" I yelled. "I didn't do anything!"

"Ramond!" said a new voice.

"Jeremy?"

"You too, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, you can come out now," he said, opening the door. "I'm here to take over."

"Thanks man," I said, crawling out from under the desk.

"How'd they get past Daemon?"

"Something unexpected happened."

"What?" he asked, worried.

"Golden Freddy happened."

"What!" He yelped. "He hasn't showed up since 1987!"

"I know," I yawned. "Can I go home now?"

"Go ahead."

"See you at 11."

"Maybe," I told him, walking out the door.

I took one last look at Daemon.

"Get well soon, bud."

I went out the door, and started walking to my car.

There was pain in my side, and everything went black.


	4. New Life

Music. Soft, gentle, beautiful music. A bright light. I saw my grandfather, beckoning for me to join him. I was dead, I knew that much. The music got louder, harsher. My grandfather's eyes bugged, and he began frantically gesturing me to hurry. The music was behind me. He reached out, tried to take my hand. I reached for him, and was yanked backwards.

Darkness, voices. The music was still there. I opened my eyes. I wasn't alone. There was a face, hidden in shadows.

"Sorry for that," it said in a voice that sounded like a very young girl. "You didn't deserve to die at the hands of that monster."

"You brought me back?" I asked. My voice sounded off, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Yes, I did." It stepped forward. I could make out it's face.

"Marionette?" It was the puppet from the sister location.

"That is what they call me," it said, looking at its hands. "My name was Charlie."

"Charlie?" I asked, shocked. "Henry's Charlie?"

"That is who I was. Now, I am just a robot that gives presents to children."

"That wasn't your true purpose. The puppet was originally designed as a security system, making sure that kids didn't go outside without their parents."

"Neither is your current purpose your original."

"What do you mean," I asked, concerned.

"You were a security guard who watched the animatronics," Charlie/Marionette explained. "You are know a security guard who protects the security guards."

"What?" I looked at my hands. They were metal. And not just any metal. I had grown used to watch these very hands take on Freddy and the gang.

I looked up a Charlie.

"I'm Daemon?" It wasn't really a question.

"I figured that everlasting life as a robot was better than being a victim of the monster. I'm sorry if I was wrong."

"The monster?"

"William Afton."


	5. Meeting the Family

"Afton?" I gasped. William was the creator of the robots along with his partner, Henry. His design choices were a little strange, but he seemed like a nice guy.

"He is the one behind the missing children, including myself," Charlie explained.

"Now I'm one of them?"

"Sadly, yes," Charlie bowed her head.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked. We were in the supply closet.

"Yes," she said, opening the door. "Let's introduce you to the others."

We walked out of the closet. Waiting for us was Foxy.

"Look who's awake," he said, not like his normal voice. There was no bug, or accent. He extended his right hand. "Name's Fritz."

I glanced at his hand. Or, should I say, "Hook". Fritz followed my gaze.

"Oh, right," He said, putting out his other arm.

I took it. "Ramond," I told him, shaking his hand.

"You're not going to zap me, are you?" He asked.

"If I do," I said to him. "It is an accident. I don't know how to do things yet."

"Follow me," he laughed gesturing to the dining area.

When we got there, everyone else was waiting for us. Bonnie was sitting on stage, plucking his guitar. Freddy and Chica were playing poker in the corner. Even Golden Freddy was there, hovering in the corner with his arms crossed.

When Bonnie saw us, he set his guitar on the stage and hopped up.

"He's alive!" he exclaimed.

"Well," Freddy said, laying down his hand. "Kind of."

"This is Jeremy," Fritz said, gesturing at Bonnie. "He gets excited."

"Sorry," he said. "We've been here for 35 years. It's nice to have a new friend."

"I'm Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe," said Freddy, collecting his chips.

"My name is Susie," Chica said, dealing a new hand.

"Grumpy Pants over there is Cassidy," said Charlie gesturing at Golden Freddy.

"Your voices," I wondered. "They are different."

"How so?" asked Susie, leaning back in her chair to look at me.

"Fritz's, for example," I explained. "When I was working, his voice was all buggy and mechanical. Now, it sounds normal."

"You are one of us now," Charlie said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "If you were human, I would sound like a 14 year old boy."

"Our true voice can only be heard by others like us," explained Fritz.

"Like us?" I asked.

"Spirits," said Gabe. "That's all we are, the ghosts of children that inhabit the bodies of these robot's."

"More or less," said Jeremy, throwing a glance at Cassidy.

I started walking towards her, but was promptly stopped by Charlie.

"She doesn't like to be talked to," she explained.

"Maybe she just has nothing to talk about," I said, pushing past.


	6. Talking to Cassidy

"Cassidy," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She whirled around and threw a punch.

I was expecting that. I dodged the punch, grabbed her arm and shoulder, and locked her arm against my chest.

She struggled for a bit, but settled down once she released that she couldn't get out.

"You done?" I asked.

She nodded, so I let go.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I just want to talk," I told her.

"Why? What is there to talk about?"

"You're not actually here, are you?"

She looked at the floor. "How did you know?"

"You are the only one that can do what you do. It is as if you can only appear as a spirit."

"I don't want to talk anymore," she said, and she disappeared.


	7. Daemon's strength

Everyone was gaping at me as I came back.

"You… you talked to her?" stuttered Jeremy.

"Not only that, but you were able to overpower her," Charlie remarked. "How?"

"Quite simple," I replied. "My arms are capable of exerting nearly 36* tons of force. Pair that with years of judo and karate, learning all the pressure and lock points, and I can render even a Spartan Soldier immobile."

"A Spartan Soldier?" asked Susie. "What's that?"

I mentally face palmed. They wouldn't know what that was.

"I'll explain later," I told her.

I looked out the window. It looked nearly midnight.

"Where's the guard?" I asked.

"The day guard is looking for you," said Charlie. "Your replacement for the night shift should arrive any minute."

"There he is," cried Fritz, who was standing by the window. "Everyone in position, then it's time for revenge"

"You know I'm going to have to stop you, right," I told him.

"It's worth a shot," said Susie.


	8. The new guy

I ran over to my bench in between the halls. Fritz went behind his curtain. Gabe, Jeremy, and Susie went to their spots onstage. Charlie went to her box by the halls.

We all assumed a limp, lifeless stance, as if we were off, just as the guard came in.

He glanced around warily. Something seemed off about his skin. He then went into the office.

Gabe's eyes went black, with just a speck of light in the center. Jeremy hopped offstage and started to make his was to the office.

Charlie poked her head out of the box.

"Not you, too," I grumbled.

"No," she said. "I am smart. That is not him." She looked around the room. "The other's are like animals, but I am very aware."

"That I can see," I told her.

"Do you need some help?" she offered.

"Yes, please," I said, gladly. "I don't know how to do stuff."

She climbed out of her box and went to the hall.

"Oh-ho, what the fuck!' Yelled the guard.

We both looked towards him.

"Go calm him down," she told me. "I'll take care of the others."

"Alright," I said as I walked down hall to the office.

"Nonononononono," he whimpered as he closed the door.

"New guy?" I said softly as I tapped on the door. "I'm not here to hurt you. Neither is Char-The Puppet. We are here to help."

The man poked his head out the window. I then realized that his skin was a purple shade. I recoiled.

Seeing my recoil, he too recoiled. He opened the door.

"Quickly!" He said.


	9. The moster

"You're one of them," he said after closing the door. "Aren't you?"

"One of what?" I asked.

He sat back down in his chair. "One of the 'creature's' created from a spirit entering an animatronic," he looked down at his feet. "My sister is one of them."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"I… I…" he stuttered. "I'm trying to make things right."

"Why?" I asked. "Why must you fix the issues of another?"

He looked up to my face, pure hatred in his eyes.

"Because the one who caused this is unavailable," he sneered.

"I'm guessing that you don't like him very much."

"Hell no!" He got up from his chair and pointed at one of the posters hanging on the wall.

I looked at the picture. It was a wanted poster. For…

"William," he jeered. "Technician. Robotics expert. Murderer. Kidnapper.

"Monster."

I read the rest of the description.

William Afton. Wanted on account of presumed murder, tampering with animatronics, the disappearance/death of his daughter, Elizabeth, and the neglection of his sons, Michael and his unidentified older brother, which lead to the elder brother and his friends being able to put young Michael's head into the Fredbear animatronic's mouth, resulting in the incident known by others as the "Bite of '83" The brother was never seen outside his house or the psychiatric ward of the local hospital again.

"That boy," I said after finishing the page. "I have seen him."

"Which one?" he asked.

"The older brother," I told him. "I saw him when I was visiting my father," I tilted my head trying to remember. "'I didn't know,' I heard him say. 'I never meant for it to happen. It was just supposed to be a prank. I knew he was afraid of Fredbear, I just wanted to rattle him up a bit.' he started to cry. 'I would never hurt him on purpose. He was my brother.'"

He wiped his own eyes. "That sounds horrible," he said.

The clock chimed, startling us both.

"It's time for me to go," I said.

"Talk again tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," I told him as I walked out the door.

I hesitated at the frame. I looked back at him.

"What is your name?" I asked him. "Mine is Ramond."

"It was nice to meet you, Ramond," he extended his hand. "Mine is Michael, but you can call me Mike."

I shook his hand, gently.

"Michael?" I asked. "Like…" I pointed to the poster.

"Common name," he said, quickly.

I shrugged, returning to my post for the day.


	10. New Job

During that day, I was taken into the Parts & Service room. The engineers wanted to make me an actual attraction for the kids, not just a metal statue that moved during the night. Two of them, a male and a female, started brainstorming what they could make me do.

"What should we do?" the male asked.

"We need to make him do something in the day," the female replied. "He just sits there. If not for the fact that he moves at night, he would probably be super dusty."

"Well," he said, looking into my eyes. "What can he do? We have a guitarist, two singers, and a pirate. What else do we need?"

"Dancer?" she suggested.

"No," he replied, standing back up. "There's no way we can make that look natural."

"What if we make him kind of like the puppet from the other location, the one that gives gifts?"

"We don't need to," he sighed. "If we wanted to do that, we could just use one of the spare puppets that they have."

"Well," the woman said, exasperated. "We need to think of something, and fast. He still needs to do his nightly duties tonight, so he can't just sit here."

The man looked at the woman. "Maybe we can," he said.

The woman looked back grinning. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The man nodded. "Let's do it."


End file.
